Oni Sentai Tonranger
by Kamen Rider Miuchi Roc
Summary: Five warriors from the 21st century reawaken in the Shinobi time after being reawakened from their long rest. Now they are the only hope to saving the world. For they are Oni Sentai Ton Ranger. may have some bad play of words
1. Legend I: The Ton Oni Warriors Are Awake

Five warriors from the 21st century wake up in the shinobi time after being reawakened from their long rest. Now they are the only hope to saving the world. For they are…

**Oni Sentai**

**TonRanger**

**(Demon Squadron Nature Ranger)**

**(Power Rangers Nature Demons)**

Deep in the Hokage Mountain, A chamber was laid inside. Five doors were there, each with a demon on the door. There was a Minotaur on the far right door. To the left of the Minotaur door was an Ericane aka a Thunderbird. To the left of that door was a Sprit like a human with butterfly wings on the back. To the left was a door with a Mermaid on it. Those four doors faced a bigger door. On this door there was a Phoenix on it. No one knew about this place except the third Hokage and his son Asuma.

On the moon, a monster looked at the earth the place he will soon plan to concur. His name was Bijuu King. He tried to take over the earth before but was stop by the Oni Sentai Tonranger.

"Time to take over the earth!" he yelled.

Back on earth, the Hokage sense Bijuu King's aura, telling him that he will be coming to earth. He left his office and went to the mountain. In the Oni chamber, he took five key colored red, blue, black, yellow, and pink off the holster and went to the doors. He went to the Minotaur door and unlocked the door and opened it. "Hey Kurt, time to wake up!" yelled the Hokage.

He opened the Ericane door and yelled "Hey Conner time to go so stop stretching and come on."

Then he opened the Spritie door and Mermaid doors and yelled "Jordan, Mary, stop putting on make up and get out here!"

Out of the Minotaur door was a boy 15 years old. He had black pants on with boulder symbols on the pants. He had a shirt with a Minitor in a circle and black around the circle. "Warrior of earth, Kurt!" he yelled.

Out of the Ericane door was a boy 16 years old wearing yellow pants with lightning and a yellow shirt with a circle and in the circle was an Ericane. "Warrior of lightning, Conner!"

Out of the Spritie door was a girl at the age of 16 with blonde hair. She wore a pink skirt with tornados around it. She had a t-shirt that was pink with the Sprit in a circle. "Warrior of wind, Jordan!"

From the Mermaid door was a girl at the age of 16 with emerald eyes and blonde hair. She had a blue skirt with rain drops on it while she had a t-shirt with a Mermaid in a circle. "Warrior of water, Mary!"

"Now it is time for Rick to wake up." said the third as he unlocked my door and yes, I'm in this as the leader of the team.

The third opened the Phoenix door and I stepped out of the door and into the chamber. I was wearing red pants that can turn to shorts by taking the pant legs off and there were flames on the pants. I had a red shirt that can be a long sleeve short if I want it to. There was a circle on my shirt with a Phoenix in the circle. "Warrior of fire, Rick!"

"Good morning." Said the third.

"Good morning" we said.

"Welcome to the leaf village. I have woken you up because the Bijuu king is coming to earth." Said the third.

"Man I hate that dude." Conner yelled stomping the ground.

"So third, where are we going to stay at?" I asked. "Not here right".

"I will work on that Rick but for now, Bijuu king is here and attacking the village." Sarutobi said.

"Ok, let go guys." I said.

"Before you go, catch these power coins." The third said tossing us our power coins. "You know what to do with these."

"Hai." We said leaving the chamber.

In the village, Bijuu king was destroying the leaf village. Many ninjas tried to stop him but were injured badly. Some were Kakashi, Sasuke, Asuma who was trying to stop the ninjas, Anko, Kurenai, and more.

"We need help." Yelled a ninja that was actually Naruto.

Then they heard the sound of feet running on the ground heading toward them. As the sounds got louder, they saw five figures heading toward them. As the five ran pass them, they saw the faces and they were shocked for who the five were.

"It can't be." A ninja said.

"Yes it is." Asuma said.

"Hey Bijuu butt, over here!" I yelled.

"Huh… WHAT!!! You're here!?" Bijuu King yelled surprised.

"Yes we are and were going to kick your butt." Yelled Mary.

"Oh yeah… Dolems attack!" yelled Bijuu King as orange demonic earth golems started to attack me and my team.

"Just like old times huh?" Kurt asked.

"Ya." I answered.

Then the fight began. There was not enough room where we were so we spread out all over the village. In the north area, I was fighting on the mountain knocking the Dolems off the mountain. 'Time to put a blade on these freaks' I thought. So I pulled a sword out form behind my back from where it rested at. So I then started to slash the Dolems out of my way. After a few slashes, I was done with half of the Dolems but, was at the edge of the mountain.

"See ya Dopems." I said jumping off the edge of the cliff with four Dolems running to see me gone only to see me not there at all. Then they felt a finger on the shoulder with someone saying "excuse me," only to be punched off by myself.

"They fall for that joke every time." I said smiling turning around to fight the other Dolems.

At the south-east side of the village, Kurt was slamming Dolems to the ground. He's been welding his battle ax since he began fighting them. 'Time to finish this he' thought slamming his ax on the ground and making a creator that the Dolems fell into.

In the east side of the village, Mary was shooting Dolems down with her bow and arrows. As on the west side of the village, Conner was spin his staff knocking Dolems out of his way. South-west side of the village, Jordan was blocking and kicking Dolems with her shield. We all finished the Dolems and we grouped up again only to see Bijuu King holding a blond haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Help!" He yelled.

"Let him go!" Jordan yelled.

"Not until I get my knight from him." Bijuu king said taking the Kyuubi out of Naruto.

"Not on my watch! Oni Buckler!" I yelled as a Red light came out around the coin in the buckler.

From where I was, I was a power ranger aka a Super Sentai warrior. My suits design was like a phoenix. On my belt was my morpher.

"Warrior of Fire," I yelled spreading my legs out facing sideways with my right hand in front of my head straight facing Demon King and my left hand doing the same as my right hand but with the top isn't my palm and behind my head. I then move my legs to face Demon king with my left leg out in front as I leaned toward the enemy with my over my head and made two claws with my middle and pointer finger as I yelled "Burning Phoenix Ranger!"

Then I ran at Bijuu King with my sword that turned into my phoenix sword. Bijuu King began fighting me until I slashed him and he let go of Naruto.

"You won't see the last of me rangers." Bijuu King said with a smirk on his face as he disappeared.

"We better get this boy to the hospital." I said. "Mary, Kurt, take him to the hospital and make sure he is ok. Jordan, Conner, go to the library and get all the information you can get about the boy and any information related. I will go to the Hokage and tell him what happened."

"Right." The others said as we went to do our jobs.


	2. Legend II: The Enemies Have Gathered

Five warriors from the 21st century wake up in the Shinobi time after being reawakened from their long rest. Now they are the only hope to saving the world. For they are…

**Oni Sentai**

**TonRanger**

**(Demon Squadron Nature Ranger)**

In the Konaha library, there were stacks of books on all the desks. Each desk or groups of desks were organized in what they were about.

"Man, I can't find any info. I mean, I can't read Japanese!" yelled Conner slamming the book he was reading on the desk in front of him, making all the stacked book there on the table, fall into a giant mess, on top of Conner, but was picked up and restacked into the piles they were in before.

"I told ya that you should have taken the Japanese language class for an extra curricular class back when we were in school back in our time." Said Jordan carrying a stack of book to the desk where she had her notes at in front of Conner.

"Oh shut your trap and read!" mumbled Conner, but Jordan heard and smacked him with her shield earning a loud "OW" from Conner, before everyone in the library turned toward Conner and "sssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh" at him, meaning he needs to be quiet.

(a.n. I can't believe he's that easy to make him mad… NOT!) Well at least Jordan brought over lightning moves and stuff for Conner to read, which Conner was glad about. Any way let go to the Hokage office to battle of the leaders and well, things aren't going in Rick favor.

"Who is he?" Rick ask, no more like demanded, in a load voice directed at the Hokage.

"I'm sorry but I can't, its SSS-class security. Rick, I know you are getting use to the village but I can't just do what ever you want. Even if it is to deal with evil." The third said to Rick.

"But I need to know if he has a tailed demon and if so, which one and info about him. For my team and I might be able to help him in training and stuff if we know what bijuu he has. And besides, I have a feeling that the boy won't get any help in ninjustu and stuff till he gets on a genin team. And besides, I got a big feeling that the council will be demanding me and my team to train a certain emo-gay and power hungry basterd from the Uchiha clan, any if I don't get my team an apprentice."

"Fine. Here's the folder about him." The Hokage said sliding a folder to me as Rick took a look at the info in it.

"Thanks." Rick said returning the folder to the Hokage.

Rick then left the Hokage's office, heading toward the hospital. Only 5 block away from the hospital Rick heard a load scream, followed by a load yell saying, "No, no, Please ne more Paperwork. NO!" he chuckled at the sound and continued toward the hospital.

At the hospital, Kurt and Mary were working with the boy since no one there would help the boy. When they were about to give up, Rick walked in to the room.

"Report." Rick asked.

"The people here won't help the boy at all." Said Kurt. "They keep calling him a demon."

"Well, it's somewhat true; he has the kyuubi-no-kustune aka the nine tailed fox inside of him. But it wasn't his fault for Orochimaru and Manda Uchiha tricked him in to attacking the village." Rick said.

"Yeah he was so nice when we seal his evil side away." Said Kurt, looking down at the boy.

"Maybe we should train the boy here." Rick suggested. "At least give him some knowledge of how to fight and to protect himself."

"Ok, that will work, and maybe we can show him around the world here." Said Mary receives a nod in agreement from her teammates, just as the boy woke up.

"Where am I?" asked the boy figuring out he was in the hospital and was hurrying trying to get out or at least trying to find a place to hide, before the mob got in here, but he was too late when a mob of civilians, ninjas, who were chunin, jonin and a few Anbu, doctors and archers came in ready to kill him when they saw the Tonrangers in the room with the boy.

"Get away, before that demon kills you three, now!" yelled a doctor at the Tonrangers, with the tons not even moving a muscle.

"Make us, this boy has had a hard life already. And the fox was controlled by Orochimaru and Manda Uchiha. Besides the only evil demons here in this room are you freaks!" Yelled Mary, ready to kill the mob with her arrows.

Rick looked at the mob as he was engulfed himself in fire that hardened into metal armor in the form of a phoenix, as Rick yelled in a pissed off voice, "Now leave or else I will cut all of you to pieces of sushi!"

Thus the mob left, after getting a giant butt whooping and the deaths of the anbu. When they were gone, Rick turned to Naruto, with a smile on his face and told him, "Naruto, I know you don't know me well but, the Hokage and I talked and he agreed to let my team and I train you and be your sensei if you pass the exams that in a month. Is that fine with you?"

For his answer was a nod as the boy jumped and gave Rick a big bear hug which Rick thought, 'this hurts as hell'.

"Ok then tomorrow, we'll begin your training." Rick said while Naruto gave him a foxy grin in happiness. "Now can you please, LET GO OF ME!" everyone but Rick laughed at the site, while Rick's face was turning blue due to lack of oxygen in his blood stream.

* * *

The next day.

Day one of training Naruto.

Must do:

get now cloths

get weapons

find out Naruto's chakra element

train with weapon and chakra

Create Kyuubi chakra armor.

* * *

"Ok, Naruto, before we begin training, Jordan, Mary and I are taking you into town to get some new clothes and training gear for you, while Rick and Conner are going to get weapons for you and us, since our teams weapons are in need for an upgrade." Kurt said heading to the village's shopping district with Jordan, Mary and Naruto behind him, while Conner and Rick went to get weapons. Four hours later, we all came back with Naruto and Kurt holding the bags of clothes and Conner and Rick carrying a bunch of weapons. After another hour of Naruto searching through the weapons, he found one he liked, a bo-staff that was 5.5 ft. long.

"Naruto, before we train you, I need you to send some chakra into this chakra paper, and by what it does is what elemental chakra you have." Giving Naruto the chakra paper, is the split in two then one crumbled then burned up while the other became damp then blew away in the wind. While that went on, Kurt, Conner, Mary, Jordan, and Rick focused our chakra and demon powers in to his bow and his bow glowed bright with red, blue, blackish-purple, yellow, and pink. After 10 minutes, the lights dimmed as Rick held orange bow with the head of a fox on end and on the other is a fox tail while the base is has eight fox tails, alternating right & left on the sides of the bow.

"Well Naruto, it appears that you have the chakra elements of the ton onis (nature demons) we have." Mary, in a kind, soft voice spoke, as everyone got into a lotus meditation stance, "and it's now time for your training to begin."

It began with 1 hour a meditation. Which was tough for Naruto since he needed help getting into the stance to meditate. Then, Conner started to teach Naruto the basics of using a staff, while the rest took some armor from the oni chamber, and focus our oni powers into it. Then Conner came over while Naruto, was spinning the staff around his body, and hitting himself a few times in the process. He told Naruto to get into a battle stance of his own choice. And told him to attack him as if he was a missing nin. Naruto attacked in the face, crotch and the heart, which all but the one for the crotch missed, as Conner fell to the ground Holding his crotch in pain as the rest of the TonRanger laughed at his painful demise.

Deciding it's time to work on chakra, Jordan and Rick walked up to Naruto, telling him it's time to work on chakra, which he jumped up for joy, while the Tonrangers just laughed at it. They told him that they would start with wind, since it's his main chakra element, so he started to train by feeling the wind in the air around him and have him move his body so he was moving around along with the wind. He did that till it was 8 p.m. thus the warriors of the five ton onis told him to go home get his stuff and meet them at the oni chamber, and Rick told Kurt to go with him, just in case the villagers try any funny business.

* * *

Five weeks have passed and Naruto has changed in many ways both physically and mentally. In a test to see how much Naruto's taijustu has gotten, Rick had Naruto fight Rock Lee, a mini clone of Gai-sensei. In the end, Naruto had a bo-staff next to lee's neck with his foot on lee's hand preventing him from grabbing his nunchaku aka nunchucks that were 2 ft. away from his face.

Any who, today at the academy was the genin exams, and the Tonrangers were told that they were going to be the judges of it. During the clone part of the exams, they didn't test Naruto, because he already had done clones a lot for the tons (a.n. I might say that at times in stead of saying Tonrangers. Ok) so he passed. At the moment Naruto got his headband, an Anbu, with a dog mask on his face, told the tons, a message, "Bijuu king is in the sand village, attacking the village." Hearing this, the tons and Naruto left the academy to the oni chamber and came to a dark cave that is lit by 25 lit candles. In the room were five motorcycles in a row.

In the middle is a red motor cycle, with a red Phoenix head in the front, that had yellow eyes that just lit up the moment Rick entered the room. On the sides of the motorcycle is what looked like a red wing with mini flames on the tips of the wing. On the handle bar of it, in the middle where the steering area of the bike, was a red jewel that had the kanji of fire, "火" on it. On the rear of the bike was a red shape that like the tail of a bird. Coming up to the bike, Rick got on, and put a red helmet on that had feather designs on it, and a black semi-see-through visor that looked like a beak of a bird wide open.

To the left is a blue motorcycle, with a blue human like face, and the eyes glowed red as Mary came to it. On the sides was designs of scale of a fish, that had mini water droplets- like designs on it to show that the bike belonged to the warrior of water. On the rear was a blue shape that resembled a fish's tail. On the handle bar of it, in the middle where the steering area of the bike, was a blue jewel with the kanji of water, "水" on it. Getting on the ride, Mary put a blue motorcycle helmet on, that had blue fish scales on it, with a black semi-see-through visor that looked like a "M" for her to see through, while her blonde hair was still visible till she tucked it in the back of the helmet.

On the far right was a black motorcycle with a black bull head, and it's red eyes glowed as Kurt walked up to it. On the side was black hoofs designs that had black specs that looked like the remains of a boulder designs behind the hoofs. On the rear, are design like that of a bull's tail. On the handle bar of it, in the middle where the steering area of the bike, was a black jewel that had the kanji of earth, "土" on it. Walked up and got on, and put on a black motorcycle helmet with horns on it, while putting a black semi-see-through visor down to protect his eyes of the sand that might try to get in his eyes.

On the opposite side of Kurt's bike, so on the other side of the bikes, is a yellow motorcycle with a yellow thunderbird, the mythical bird thunderbird, head on the front of it, which the red eyes of the birds face glow sensing Conner was near by. On the each side is yellow wing with mini lightning bolt coming out of the wings. On the rear was a yellow shape of a birds tail. On the handle bar of it, in the middle where the steering area of the bike, was a yellow jewel with the kanji of lightning, "雷" on it. Conner leaped on and put on a yellow helmet with yellow feather designs on it, and a black semi-see-through visor that looked like a semi open beak.

Between Kurt's bike and Rick's bike is a pink motorcycle with a human head on the front, as it's green eyes glowed as Jordan approached it. On each side of the bike is a pink butterfly wing with min tornados coming out of the wings. On the rear is a shape of pink human legs. On the handle bar of it, in the middle where the steering area of the bike, was a pink jewel with the kanji of wind, "風" on it. As Jordan was about to get on, she put a pink helmet with tornado designs on it, on, then tuck her semi dirty blonde hair in her helmet. The semi-see-through visor is shaped like a normal octagon with out two side of it as two sides joined in a right angle on both sides on the top.

Naruto jumps on Jordan's bike and holds on to Jordan, as Rick started the engine of his bike as he road out of the hanger with the others right behind him. Driving through the streets of Konoha, scaring some people, and even sent some skirts on dresses up, do to the air forcing at the girl wearing the skirts or dresses, and to the west gate and off to Suna.

* * *

30 minutes later, in Suna, in the center of the village, bijuu king, in a dark purple king uniform on himself, grabbed a child that had a gourd on his back, as a white and tan steam of light started to come out of the boys body as the lights turn to a combination of white, tan and purple, as the sand beneath them started to spin as a figure appears from the spinning sand as a humanoid raccoon began to form up.

As that was happening, the Tonranger plus Naruto arrived to see Bijuuking sucking the Shukaku out of the boy. But when the tons chose to stop him, they were to late, as the Shukaku appeared in a humanoid form.

Rick looked at the bijuus before looking at the other four and gestured his head to a few building telling the others to go and get on top of them. Once up there, we got in the order from left to right if you were in front of them, Conner, Mary, Rick, Jordan, and Kurt. Rick, Seeing they were ready to fight, yelled, out to the Bijuus, "Hey fur asses, over here." Getting a startling reaction from the bijuus, who turned to see the tons ready to fight.

The kyuubi walked up with a smirk on his lips, and spoke, "Hello tons, are you ready to die?" only to get laughed at by the Tonrangers.

Kurt just looked at them and said with a little threatening sound in his voice, "No, but your going to get helping of Ton Oni smash out after we're done with you nine," as he put his hand near his belt buckle.

Bijuuking walked up to the Tonrangers and said, "oh really well then show us then" as the bijuus ran at the tons, while Bijuuking disappeared in a purple crown that appeared above his head and lowered itself down to his feet then vanishing from site as it dissolved in to nothing.

The tons were ready to go as they grabbed their belt buckles to reveal to be henshin devises. They then pushed the devises forward as they yelled, "Oni Buckler!" as lights of red, blue, black-purple, yellow, and pink covered the warriors as they henshined into their suits, then died down.

"Burning phoenix ranger!" Rick yelled, doing his battle stance poses (a.n. read the last chapter if you don't know what I'm talking about), "Warrior of fire, Rick!"

In blue was Mary which was a blue suit with three white diamonds across the chest (a.n. the suits for the bodies of the Tonrangers are like the one that the Zyurangers wore, but have a few differences on the suits) while on the middle diamond was a water droplet symbol. Her helmet had a visor shaped like a "M" that was black, and on top of the helmet was a fin like one of a shark but was not up at all, but was a design of one. "showering mermaid ranger," she yelled as she made a pose of water falling down from a storm cloud, then she got into a pose like magiblue from magiranger, finishing pose. "Warrior of water, Mary!"

Kurt was in black, with a boulder symbol on his middle diamond. His helmet had minotaur designs, with two horn designs on his helmet on top. Getting close to the ground, punching the ground with his right hand yelled, "Crushing minotaur ranger, warrior of earth, Kurt!" as he then got in to a battle stance like gaoblack's finishing stance.

Conner in yellow had designs of a thunderbird on his helmet, and on his middle diamond, was a yellow thunder bolt. "Shocking Ericane Ranger," he yelled as he flapped his arms as if they were wings, then jabbed fast as lightning for 5 seconds then put his left arm up in a straight line, while he put his right arm on his side, "Warrior of lightning, Conner!"

Jordan in pink is in a suit that had a tornado symbol on her middle diamond, while her helmet had sprite (a.n. the fairy) designs on it. "Transforming sprite ranger," she yelled make in a little twist movement with her hands, then she put her hand behind her as she bent down and yelled, "warrior of wind, Jordan!"

They all stood up as Rick yelled, "Ton oni tamashi, igazo," (a.n. translation, 'let's go, spirits of the nature demons', and if you know how to spell the Japanese word for 'let's go' please tell me) as Rick shot his fist his fist in the air. "Oni Sentai!" he yelled as he rose his arm and then making a bird pose while the others made a pose related to the type of beast the ton oni that their suits are designed upon, then they all yelled, "Tonranger!" as Rick spread his legs apart and made a "V" with his arms. While Conner and Kurt made a pose leaning toward the direction of the side they were on, while putting their right or left hand at the ground in a diagonal line, while Mary and Jordan made a muscle pose with their arms to the side they were on.

Then they all jumped of the roof of the building they were on and did a mid-air front flip as Rick yelled, "I got nine, eight, and one. Kurt, take out three and seven, Conner take out four and six, Mary take two out of commission, and Jordan put five in the K.I.A. column. Now let's clean this place!" with the others shouting "Right/ Hai!" as they went and attack the bijuus.

The nine tailed fox, one tailed Shukaku, and the eight tailed ox were slashing, punching, cutting, kicking, and rushing trying to get a hit on Rick which all missed, till the kyuubi shouted, "Nine shadow ember swarm!" as the yips of the tails in the bijuu glowed purple as it shot nine purple embers at Rick, which hit him in the chest, which sent him back 2 ft as sparks flew out of the suit. Standing up, while holding his chest for a sec, he shot his hand out as he yelled, "Phoenix Blade!" as a red glow in the shape of a sword appeared in Rick's hand, as the red light was engulfed from hilt to the tip blade in flames. Then the flames then disappeared as a sword, was now in it's real form. The hilt was black, connected to a red connector with a gold coin with the kanji of fire "火" on it. The blade was made of metal, nickel, coal and gold, that has a grey/silver color to it, that was three feet long. Rick swung it around to show its fastness, as a whooshing like sound was heard from where the blade, once been at.

The blade stared to glow red from the base to the tip, as Rick yelled, "Phoenix Fire Slash out!" as he slash the blade down the middle then across the middle leaving a red trail behind on a front view of Rick, but when you look at the bijuus, it hit them, and sparks came out of the bijuus showing that they've been hit.

Mary was striking the Two tail cat, with every punch, kick, she can get on the cat, with a kick to the stomach, Mary was sent back 20 yards away from the cat. The area around the cat and Mary turned to a purple with streaks of black type of are, the cat started to spin like a top as a mini white tornado began surround her, as the cat's two tails stood out like blades and the cat, still in the tornado came at Mary as the cat yelled "Twin tail twister!", and hit Mary in the chest, with sparks coming out of her suit. Mary began to stand up as a blue glow in the form of a bow.

"Mermaid Bow!" Mary yelled as the bow shaped blue glow turned in to a bow covered in water droplets. The droplets turned to metal as a bow that looked like the bow that blue dolphin from Liveman used, but this bow had a coin the had the kanji of water "水" in it. "Tsunami Arrow Strike!" she yelled as blue electric energy began to appear on the form of an arrow, and was launched at the neko. As the arrow soar through the air, it burst in to thousands of arrows, that took the form of a wave. Then wave kept on going till it hit the cat , and the wave vanished as a explosion of sparks erupted out of the cat as a result of the wave of arrows hit the cat.

Kurt and Conner were fighting the Sanbi, bijuu of water, the Yonbi, bijuu of poison, the Rokubi, bijuu of lightning, and the Shichibi, bijuu of earth, and were fighting them pretty good. Kurt threw a right hook at Shichibi, then jumped in the air did a midair 360, then landed a kick with his left and right feet on Sanbi. he pushes off then grabs a gun on his right side, a red circular base that was connected to a black minotaur head with a small barrel coming out of it's open mouth, as he yelled "oni blaster. Fire!" as three black-purpleish lasers came from the barrel and hitting the two bijuus sending sparks out of the bijuus. He the did a cart wheel to the left as both the Yonbi and the Rokubi flew and slammed into the Sanbi and Shichibi, as Conner ran at them shooting eight yellow laser beams at the bijuus, and landed at their chest, making sparks coming out. Rokubi and Shichibi got up and Rokubi's eyes glowed yellow as the claws on his fingers glowed yellow as the Rokubi swiped his clawed hand across the middle and then down the middle, sending a bunch of yellow crests at Kurt and Conner sending sparks out of their suits.

Standing up, Conner shouted "Ericane staff!" as a yellow glow in a form of a bo-staff, that then became covered in electricity. Then the electricity vanished as a bo-staff that was yellow with black thunder bolts, running down the shaft of the bo-staff. On one end was a bird head while on the other is a coin with the kanji of lightning "雷" on it.

Kurt yelled while standing up "Minotaur Axe!" as a black with a bit of purple light shined in front of Kurt in the form of a double sided axe as pieces of earth attached to the axe. the pieces of earth fell to the ground to reveal a black and silver battle axe much like the axe that gaoblack used. But this one had a gold coin that had the kanji of earth "土" on it.

Conner jumps in the air with his bo-staff, as electricity was sent to his staff as he the dived down as he yelled, "lightning rod sky dive stab!" as the end with the bird head stuck out he went through Rokubi and Yonbi, making an explosion happening when he was a curtain distance away. At the same time, Kurt's axe's edges glowed black-purple as he yelled, "crushing tidal wave!" as slammed his axe in the ground as a wave of boulders and rocks were launched at the Sanbi and the Shichibi, crushing the two bijuus under a bunch of rocks as sparks appeared from the bijuus due to the attack.

Jordan backed flipped as she dodge a slash aimed for her chest from the Gobi, as she pulled out her oni blaster and shot a few beams at the Gobi. The beams hit the chest of the Gobi, as Jordan shouted, "sprite shield!" as a pink light in the shape of a giant disc appeared in front of Jordan as a few mini tornados appeared around the disc as it turned into a shield with little blades on the edge of the whole shield. Jordan then jumped in the air as she threw the shield at the Gobi bijuu and it glowed pink as she yelled, "sprite tornado strike" as a tornado surrounded the shield and went and hit the Gobi making sparks come out of it's body.

The TonRanger team regroup as they shouted, "oni weapon configuration" as the axe and sword connected and went into the bow and went on top of the bo-staff as the shield was but on to of the bow as a trigger was revealed from the staff. Rick grabbed the combo as Mary and Jordan were behind him and Kurt and Conner were behind them as they yelled "storming oni cannon!" as the bijuus regrouped. Inside Rick's helmet, as locater symbol was moving all over his visor as it stopped in the center of the bijuus as Rick yelled, "ta-getto (target)locked."

As he pulled the trigger, the shield began to spin, and glow red, blue, black, yellow, and pink as a red phoenix, a blue mermaid, a black minotaur, a yellow ericane, and a pink sprite were sent at the bijuus but was intercepted by a Dolem causing an explosion while the bijuus escape as nine red tails circled the Dolem as it grew to the height of the Hokage monument.

"Oh no!" yelled Kurt as the Dolem's foot came down on them as the Tonrangers braised them self for impact.


End file.
